


Letters From War

by nerdzeword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, WWII AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A World War II AU. All she has of his to hold on to is a series of worn letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters From War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machine_gun_manda_panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine_gun_manda_panda/gifts).



> An early birthday present for my lovely beta/best friend. I've never written a Fremione fic, but I thought it was a lot of fun so I may very well write more of them. 
> 
> as always, characters are JK's.

Hermione picked up the pile of what had once been neat little white envelopes. They were all engraved with an identical scratchy script that belonged to the love of her life, stating her name and address. Hermione didn’t care so much about the envelopes. She cared a great deal about the letters inside of them however.

The ten letters in her hands had been the only correspondence she had had with her beau in the last year. And she treasured them a great deal. She opened the first with shaky hands. She felt weak at the knees no matter how many times she read the words, no matter how many times she ran her fingers across the now faded and yellow pages.

 

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I know you hate that mushy romantic crap, which is why I must insist on using it. It seems quite unfair that I not be allowed to profess my love to you in whatever way I deem fit, especially in trying times such as these. I find it especially unfair that my twin be the only one to know that your lovely hand belongs to me and me alone, especially considering the large size and gossipy nature of my family. Know now my dear, that upon my return, you shall be paraded around on my arm for the world to see and there won’t be a thing you can do about it._

_I would love to say that my part in this dreaded conflict and indeed this war in general, were coming to an end. But I am saddened to say that is not the case. We’ve been transferred from British soil and into the fray taking place in France so I am afraid that my letters may be few and far between, but know darling, that I will never stop thinking about you even without correspondence. George is reading over my shoulder laughing at me for waxing poetic, but he can suck it because as I have mentioned to him before, at least I have a beau. He is now glaring at me. I have faith he will recover soon, as we have a prank of epic proportions in the works for this evening’s meal._

_And with that, my dear, I must bid you adieu._

_Until we meet again my love,_

_Fred_

 

Hermione didn’t really have to read them anymore. She knew them all by heart. She picked up the last three in the pile and opened them one by one. She laid them out in front of her and let her fingers trace the tear marks that stained the yellow pages.  

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I miss you more and more, the longer I am away. They’ve switched George to a different squadron and many of the many I am working with now speak little English. They’re not the bad sort however. In fact this one lad, Pierre, has an eye for pranks and has helped me out with quite a few now. Before you lecture me, they’re all for practical reasons, a moral boost of sorts. But as I was saying. Pierre. I think when this war nonsense is over with, I’d like to hire him to work in the shop. Might have to help him learn English a bit better though. You’ll help with that though, right love? God I miss you. Before you say anything Hermione, you should know I was not taking the Lord’s name in vain but was instead praising him for giving me you in the first place you Orthodox freak.  I don’t see why it matters to you so much, I’ve heard you swear louder than the soldiers I work with. Have I mentioned I adore the ground you walk on?_

_I know I have mentioned it many times before, but know that I don’t intend to let you out of my sight when I return. I’m afraid you’ll just have to quit nursing and join George and I in the shop. (and Pierre, should I choose to hire him.) Get that sour look off your face love, you know I’m joking, I would never ask you to stop doing something you love so much. But maybe you could take some time off? We could go on vacation. Get away for a while. Just you and me baby._

_It seems that duty calls once more (quite literally it seems. I am almost afraid that if he yells much louder he’ll hurt himself.)_

_Until we meet again my love,_

_Fred_

  
  


Hermione thought it funny, how fast things could change. The day she had gotten this letter, she had felt a tidal wave of emotions that only he had ever been capable of producing within her. Now, all she felt was sad. What she would give for even one more letter. Anything to know he was safe. She picked up the second to last one.

 

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I’d like to say we’re winning, that I will be back in your arms post haste. But it would be a lie. Things are not looking great for us here, I can’t spare many details, but I suspect you know anyway. You haven’t said either way, but I have a feeling that you are off nursing the poor helpless victims of war. I know you darling, you couldn’t stay out of the conflict should you even try. Just be safe for me okay? Help as much as you can, but please, please stay safe._

_I count the days until I’m back in your arms again, and each time, I wonder what it was all for. Why did we bother to hide our love from the rest of the world, my family included? It all seems so pointless now. When I return, my love, say we’ll breach that gap, say you’ll marry me and we can find a little cottage overlooking the sea. Just imagine us Hermione, growing old together in that cottage, watching our children and grandchildren grow. God, we’ll have beautiful children. Say you’ll marry me Hermione?_

_Until we meet again,_

_Fred_

__  
  


Hermione could remember the exact words she had panned in response to that letter.

 

_Dearest Fred,_

_I think you’re rather loosing your touch darling, as I never foresaw you as one to propose via letter. My answer at this moment in time is no. Life is uncertain, and we have no idea where our paths will lead in the future. So my love, I will say no. The moment I am in your arms once again I may very well decide to change my mind, but I will await that day’s coming._

_All my love,_

_Hermione._

 

How she wished now that she had said yes. Why had she thought it appropriate to play coy? Why had she denied him that simple truth when all she’d wanted to do was scream it from the mountaintops. But she had been scared.

She had been working in a makeshift hospital on the coast when they brought a boat load of wounded soldiers from across the channel. Lying within their ranks was a lanky young man with bright red hair. Hermione had panicked. She had frozen on the spot, terrified as the rest of the world sprung into actions. When she had finally reached his side, she had realized that it was not in fact Fred, but George. He hated herself for feeling relieved. George had lost an ear, blown off by stray gunfire, and he would need a lot of surgery in his legs if he ever wanted to walk again. But he was alive, and he was safe.

Hermione thought Fred would be proud of his brother for how fast he went back to making jokes about his state. Even if his ear jokes were completely deplorable.

 

_Hermione,_

_This will be the last letter I write for a while, as things are getting particularly dicey over here and I find myself with less and less time to pen these letters to you. Know that you are always on my mind and that I will be back in your arms soon enough._

_Stay Strong Love,_

_Fred_

 

Hermione heard a knock on the door, and sighed. It was probably Ron again. As she could recall, Ron was the main reason they had kept their relationship a secret. He had always had a silly little crush on her, and Hermione thought it would be cruel to rub her relationship with his brother in his face, at least until she knew it was going to last. How silly those fears sounded now.

She opened the door and was surprised to see a young man, no older than 19 standing on her doorstep. He was dressed in a French army uniform and Hermione could feel the dread seep in, curling her lungs into a tight ball.

“Evening mademoiselle. Are you Hermione?” He spoke with a strong accent and broken english, Hermione had a sinking feeling she knew who he was.

“Yes I am. Would you like to come in?” She opened the door wide and let him in, shutting the door behind them. “Tea?” she asked him, more out of habit than a want to actually make the bitter drink.

“No, Merci. I won’t be long.” He sat down across from her once they had reached the sitting room.  

“My name is Pierre Belrose. I worked along side your- how do you say- love?” Hermione just nodded at him to go on. “Fred was a good friend to me, and I promised that if anything were to happen to him, I would deliver this, and tell you what happened myself.” Hermione muffled a sob and took the letter Pierre held out, with shaky hands.

“His squad was chosen to lead a raid against the nazi’s. It was supposed to be straightforward, almost recon in it’s simplicity. They knew about it though, I don’t know how but they knew. None of the squad came back.” Pierre’s voice broke further with each word, until he looked like he was struggling not to cry. Hermione didn’t bother looking for a letter opener, just opened the familiar envelope with her fingers.

 

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_If you are reading this, than Pierre has been a true friend and delivered it to you, per my instructions. Look after him for me will you love? He’s just a boy who’s a bit lost. Actually if you introduce him to Mum I’m sure she’ll have him fixed up in no time. Look after Georgie too for me. Don’t let him make stupid ear jokes, we have standards after all dear._

_I’m so sorry I won’t be able to take you on that vacation I promised. And I’m sorry I never got to propose for real. I don’t blame you for saying no Hermione, it just gave me one more reason to return to you. And I wanted to return to you, so badly. Never forget that darling._

_But also don’t forget that you’re young, and beautiful, and full of life and energy. (things I am obviously no longer full of.) Don’t deny yourself the pleasures of existence simply because I am no longer there to witness them with you. You’re allowed to move on dear. You’re allowed to fall in love again. And I know you can do anything to want and need to without me there, because that’s just the kind of woman you are._

_Until we meet again,_

_Fred_

  
  


Hermione wiped her eyes and looked at Pierre, who still looked close to tears on her couch.

“How would you like to work in a joke shop?”

  
  
  



End file.
